


The Sharks of Nanaue

by Srash



Series: Andromeda [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Empire, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: In the Andromeda Galaxy, Commander Prorok from the Galra Empire makes first contact with the Sharks of Nanaue, a race once known to be a great power within this part of the Galaxy. To his surprise, things are not as he expected them to be.





	1. Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron story, yay! I wrote this somewhere in June/July while I was going back to watch Voltron after stopping back in 2017 somewhere in the first season because I was somehow "not satisfied" with how easy the good guys were winning. One year later however I ignored that and found myself finding great liking for the Galra which got my main attention from then on. Especially Prorok whose fate left me quite the amount of anger because I developed a crush on him~ So much for that. 
> 
> Now to this fic which came up in my mind during the "I love Prorok" phase and kinda wanted to write something with him and my OC Srash, but not the classic "We bang okay?" type of fic but instead something big with character developement, relationship establishment/developement and a real "epic" kind of story which then fuses into the Voltron lore etc. etc. which was back then the driving force until the story developed more and more, but that's a story for another day, for when I upload the next part of this fic at the end of October.   
> What I can tell is that I spend this entire month preparing the continuation for what's coming after the first three parts I wrote and digitalized until mid September, working on a lore to work with, characters and summaries for the chapters which compared to those who are uploaded now, next month and at the end of November, will be far more bigger. This first part here was written with....let's say a very, very, very little lore of my own as I tried more to write a Voltron fanfiction instead of a story of my own within the Voltron lore, so I kinda limited myself with what I could write and what not. 
> 
> Finally, and this is my apology for this fic in general is that I actually planned to beta-read these twelve chapters in this week to check for potential typos, tense errors, spelling errors etc. but I was too much focused on the coming story in the means of working on two characters, changing a bunch of chapters and polish everything one more time. I kinda felt like a director who was one day before filming starts with a pile of stuff to organize which made me a bit itchy. 
> 
> So, everything is said I think, as always here's the visual reference to my OC [Srash](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1005495401896693760) and now, FINALLY, all I say is thanks for your attention and my wishes on you to enjoy the reading.

Galra ships had something dreadful, something that left Srash uncomfortable while being on board of it. An ineffable combination of different shades of violet mixed with black left him in this white uniform with the red hem and golden insignia stand out like a fish on dry land.

_Not a problem_ , Srash had no intent on staying here for the rest of the day but only as long as his host kept him _waiting_.   

To his left and right where his guardians each of them with a hand at their weapon. Galra preferred robots called _Sentries_ what was another thing the Shark was not welcome with. A machine could never react like a living being yet on the contrary a destroyed Sentry was easier to replace than a dead soldier.

 

One hour after their arrival the Galra-Commander, Prorok finally had the mercy to enter the hangar.

From the size of his body the Galra was equal to the Shark with a height of at least six to six and a half foot just with a few inches’ difference between Prorok and Srash.

On average Sharks were six-foot-tall with a mainly green-grey, velvet smooth like skin. Great physical strength was part of their characteristics as were the black hairs, in Srash’s case long and tied to a ponytail. Also striking marks were the pointy ears plus a set of razor-sharp teeth and gills on their cheeks.

 

 

Commander Prorok came closer accompanied by two guardians, Galra-Soldiers instead of Sentries whereupon Srash’s guards went on their knees while their superior officer stood there with one’s legs apart, both hands on his back.

The moment the Galra was standing only arm-length apart from Srash, Prorok apologized for his delay: “Lord Zarkon demanded a report from me for how the situation in this system developed since our arrival.”

A true statement according to Srash who studied tone of voice and facial language of his opponent as he talked to him. Those pointy ears and green eyes were more than just adornment.

“I told him that the conquest of your planet happened without any problems.”

“Conquest?” Srash asked skeptical in regard to Prorok’s choice of words.

Less than a week ago, a Galra fleet came to the planet-system of the Sharks which against to interstellar rumors did not engage into a battle instead they quote “Would join the Galra-Empire with great joy and honors.”

On this way that Sharks prevented a battle they would have lost in the end with considerable damage to both their home and loss of people.

 

Commander Prorok cleared his throat before clearing the wariness of his equal rank comrade: “Conquest is shorter to phrase instead of _peaceful annexation of this planet system to the Galra Empire_.” The Galra male with his mauve fur looked right into the Shark’s eyes with his yellow orbs as his lips moved during his short speech until they closed and only two canines stayed visible from his bottom lip.

“Besides it sounds less impressive.” has been added by Commander Srash, rather pert leaving Prorok with furrowed thick purple eyebrows until the Shark-Commander requested him to come aboard his shuttle so they could leave.

On Prorok’s question why he couldn’t use a Galra-Shuttle for landing, Srash explained that alien vessels in general are not likely welcomed on their planet given the unknown risks they might bring.

It sounded almost xenophobic.

Prorok made a mental note for this as he entered the shuttle and took a seat right in front of Commander Srash sitting on the other side whose guards went to the cockpit starting the engines and systems. Prorok’s men sat in the rear part of the ship.

 

 

Both Commanders, Srash and Prorok kept silent during their flight, saw through the front window as the Shark-vessel broke through the cloud layer then revealing the sapphire-blue ocean covering the planet _Nanaue_.

A world whose surface was water to a hundred percent without any kind of landmass. A sheer endless ocean, majestic in its own way, on which a single, tremendous structure of steel swam.

 

“Is this your city?” Prorok’s view focused on what he assumed to be a city, then to Srash who overlooked him and confirmed it if not directly: “Outpost might be the more correct designation.”

_Outpost_? For a building of this size, city-size according to Prorok’s estimation he did not want to believe that this was just an _outpost_.

Before however starting to ask questions like a dumb recruit he simply _believed_ what the Shark told him; the Galra could feel the suspicion of Srash and with the knowledge that he was on board of _their_ ship its way to _their_ city, or outpost it seemed to be the best solution to stay diplomatic instead of nosy.

 

 

The pilot hailed the outpost: “Shuttle Da’shel calling outpost Aurora.” and they confirmed immediately. “Requesting permission to land. We have Commander Srash as well as Galra-Commander Prorok on board our vessel.”

“Acknowledged Da’shel, permission to land granted. Platform five. Aurora-Command over.”

 

As soon as the shuttle came close enough to the outpost, Prorok observed Aurora.

Never would the Galra-Commander allow to let the word _beautiful_ slip over those mauve lips so he kept it in his mind. A system made out of five parts centering a city made out of towers scraping the sky and four miles long and hundreds of meters wide platforms which could have been small cities of their own to say the least. The silver steel it was made from seemed to be almost white in the sunlight making it glitter with colors just like an aurora.

When leaving the ferry, the order in which they left was first the two guards of Commander Srash followed by Commander Prorok whose been followed by the Shark and finally the two Galra soldiers.

Prorok looked to the center of Aurora which, from the ground of the platform looked three times more imposing as it did from the sky. Towers reaching high into the skies while they shine in the rays of the sun.

“Now I understand _why_ you surrendered.” the Galra said rather inconsiderate whilst viewing the outpost.

Commander Srash then laid one hand onto the shoulder parts of the Galra’s armor who answered with a frowningly snarl staring at the Shark who gave him a valuable advice: “If I were you, I should not use words like _conquest_ , _surrender_ or _anything_ similar as long as you are here.”

 

Prorok’s guards were about to strike as this presented to be an indirect threat to their superior commander who ordered them both to stand down right this second as he turned his head to the equal tall Srash whose hand disappeared from Prorok’s armor.

“Apologize my phrasing. I am used to conquer not to…visit if you understand.” the otherwise eloquent Prorok explained himself what Srash resigned with a nod as in the same moment a speeder arrived at the landing platform. Obviously it was meant to take them to the center.

 

“After you, Commander.” Commander Srash insisted with stretched out hand whereupon the Galra took a seat first in the vehicle. He was followed by his soldiers and Srash who albeit left his soldiers behind ordering them to take care of the shuttle.

“Bring us to the center.” the Shark ordered the driver who turned the speeder around and then went straight to the city of towers of Aurora’s capitol.


	2. Impression

Prorok’s first impression of the Sharks as he saw them in the central command of Aurora? Disciplined, well organized and still standing once they saw their commanding officer.

“Stand at ease.” Commander Srash permitted and the busy doing continued while the Galra next to the Shark followed by two Galra-soldiers in their armors with laser rifles on their backs, all of them were eyed.

Armors, faces except the mouth covered by the helmet, in general their entire appearance protrude within the crew of the station.

One thing that Prorok noticed in seconds was that none of them seemed to flinch or react with some kind of hesitation or fear when he or his men passed them or even was so close that he could smell their scent, a smell of cold air.

 

Srash lead Prorok to his office inside the central tower where the command center of the Aurora outpost was located; Prorok assumed that the entire station might collapse if this would be destroyed.

The commander’s office was a small yet comfortable looking room with a chair behind a glass table with two chairs in front of it. A small computer console on the table and some pads displayed on a small staple and scattered. 

Both Galra-guards remained outside in front of the glass door, behind of it Srash sat down behind the table and Prorok claimed one of the two seats; he felt slightly showcased from this Shark whose leadership decided not to fight the Galra fleet upon their arrival which robbed the proud Galra-Commander of his glory followed right after another triumphant victory for the Galra Empire.

 

“So, Commander.” Prork began the conversation with a questioning tone in his voice. “Why this _affiliation_? In the universe there are rumors and talking about Sharks not afraid of a fight.”

Srash’s first response was a smug grin agreeing to what his counterpart said. “Although our people do not scare from a fight, we are not stupid, Commander.” those turquoise green eyes glancing stern into Prorok’s complete yellow’s. “It seemed to be more rational for us to avoid a conflict instead of taking it and risking to be attacked by an entire Galra-fleet. We know very well about the devastation your ships can cause what made us decide to listen to our sense of self-preservation.”

 

“A fine move.” indeed it was how Prorok judged proud of oneself and of course of the almighty Galra Empire and its reputation throughout the universe. Knowing that he _conquered_ a star system without a single fight filled his broad chest with pride as did the praise from Lord Zarkon for his good deed for the empire.

 

Commander Srash took two glasses out of his desk with a glass filled with a strange, green liquid. He filled both glasses pushing one of them then towards Prorok who without hesitation lifted it from the table.

“To the Galra Empire, may it welcome the Shark Commonwealth.”

“Vrepit Sa.”

 

 

This tingling burn in his throat after clinking glasses with Srash still was not fully overcome. _Ya’tel_ was the name of this sweet tasting drink with a fiery aftertaste. Like eating a flame which still blazed even after the third glass.

Srash on the other side of the tables seemed to have no problem, seemed to enjoy his next glass as he enjoyed the previous three.

“I may should have warned you, Commander. Ya’tel has a habit of tasting…. _spicy_.” the Shark teased once his glass was empty and placed it down on the table.

Prorok did the same, clearing his throat. “Indeed its taste is…ardent.” he swallowed that last drop having a burning taste in the throat with a lingering warmth followed by it.

One time he licks over his mauve lips before his curiosity made him asking why Commander Srash served him something so distasteful.

At first, he got a shrug accompanied by a plausible explanation: “It would be impolite to start with a more noble drop right ahead. So I thought _let’s break the ice with Ya’tel_.”

 

Laughing over that terrible pun of the Shark, Prorok mustered the commander while his lips formed a smile with his canines standing out.

Sitting relaxed oppose the Galra-commander who conquered his system in a manner of speaking and now served him this hideous welcoming drink.

Almost like a trap waiting to snap any second yet Prorok remembered what Srash said above his kind’s _instinct of self-preservation_ in combination with their _surrender_ and then simply put one and one together: if the Shark would poison him the Galra will take revenge for this leading to great losses for the Sharks.

Terminating the presumption in which Commander Srash lay a snare, a most obvious one from the table and Prorok could now move on with a question he planned to ask as soon as he saw Aurora from that landing platform: “Am I right in assuming that the Sharks put great value in the intactness of your city?”

“Not as great as you make it sound, Commander Prorok. But as I said before we Sharks felt it was wisely to avoid a battle for our own sake.” Srash reasoned against Prorok before he stood up from his chair inviting the Galra to another tour.

 

 

“It is true that we Sharks are known for being great warriors which however is a bit of an exaggeration than the actual truth.” Srash confessed to Prorok when they walked through the hallways of the central tower. “In fact, our people are nothing else than soldiers by tradition and shamans who created this high culture during the Galra’s crusade of conquer throughout the universe. In these thousands of years, we tamed this system and build this outpost, pardon me, this city you and I are now walking through.”

A certain kind of pride was noticeable in Srash’s voice so Prorok found. And according to what previously saw he was not able to deny those stories however, for him, the Galra Empire would always stand on top of the intergalactic food chain.

That Srash constantly designated Aurora as _outpost_ has also not been left unnoticed whence Prorok deduced that the actual Shark-city has been elsewhere, highly likely beneath the water to find.

 

“What about your spaceships?” Prorok kept both his hands together on his back right over the tailbone while Srash held them on his stomach and lightly gesticulated.

“Small shuttlecrafts designed for travels between planets of this system. No battleships such as yours, Commander.” No sign from Commander Srash that he was aware of telling military secrets to the Galra right next to him since from his perspective, this intel was superficial with no deeper view into the matter. After all they intended to convince the Galra and not create mistrust.

“Like I said, we Sharks are a race of soldiers and shamans. We forsworn our warmongering nature several millennia ago.”

 

“And yet every man and woman here wears a uniform creating an atmosphere close to a military base.” Prorok kept his voice in a doubtful almost skeptical tone in regards to this noble, structured facility and its inhabitants.

It was like he was told something and then shown something almost contradicting to what he heard just a few minutes before. There was however no sign from Prorok that he would enforce to hear the actual truth from Srash but instead a vigilant pair of yellow eyes and ears listening closely to what the Shark said.

Said man chuckled and threw a green-eyed glance over to the mauve-purple furred Galra with those big ears making clear that the Shark took the bait with great pleasure.

“Tradition, Commander Prorok. We Sharks are attached to our traditions. It is what defines us as soldiers as it honors those who gave their lives so that we can stand here honoring what they left us.”

 

So much pride. One could not oppose those words when looking at their surroundings. Srash told the truth although it was hard to believe for Prorok that a society of such high was left unseen by the Galra Empire which conquered most of the known universe within the past ten thousand years.

The Sharks had honor, tradition and a past that was yet to reveal.

 

With much pleasure Prorok would have continued questioning Srash if there wasn’t a Shark-officer approaching them in order to speak with his commander.

“Commander, the dinner is ready to be served in one hour.” the officer informed Srash who nodded in acknowledgment and then turned his frame to Prorok.

“Commander, am I allowed to invite you and your officers to dinner?”

The Galra accepted the invitation almost instantly, titled it as an honor and expressed his anticipation for this opportunity meeting the Shark cuisine with a smile.

“Ensign, notify the kitchen that we will have guests and that dinner can be served in two hours.”

 

The Shark-ensign confirmed the order and made his way towards its execution. Prorok and Srash were left standing looking at one another.

“I will assign a shuttle to your ship. Please follow me to the central command so I can give the appropriate orders.” the Shark stepped forward with the Galra simply requesting him to lead the way without further reaction to the lightly commanding kind of the greengrey-skinned man’s words.


	3. Dinner

Commander Prorok and his Lieutenant, Thace sat down with a handful of Galra officers opposed to Commander Srash and some officers of the Shark military except “Sha’ark”, a shaman who as the only one not wearing a uniform but instead a black vest with golden pattern with suitable pants.

His skin was beige-brown with grey taint at his neck, arms, hands and face which was covered with a white tattoo what went over his chin, larynx and biceps. His ruby red eyes were highlighted by the painting. Sha’ark’s hair had shoulder-length, were black with some slaty strands barely noticeable given their few numbers.

Prorok eyed Sha’ark who returned saw eye-contact, a content face at him with sharp teeth appearing between those tattooed and un-tattooed lips.

The Galra then turned his attention back to the Shark on the other side of the kite shaped table who stood up with a glass in his hand ready to toast.

 

“To our new friends from the Galra Empire. May their glory shine upon us like the sun to the endless sea.” Srash spoke in a festive manner as Prorok returned the speech with “Vrepit Sa.” followed by his officers and Srash’s in the same turn.

 

It has to be one of these _noble vintages_ Prorok has been drinking now, one of which Srash talked earlier on the afternoon about after making him familiar with that horrid brew _Ya’tel_.

An exquisite taste, fruity with a dry aftertaste and a short prickle on the tongue right before it went down his throat. It was a drink suitable for a man like Prorok, someone who takes interest in the fine things such as this vintage was whose flavor made him exhale in satisfaction.

Thace to his left seemed to be of the same judgement as where the other Galras.

 

“A fine wine, Commander. Is it allowed to ask what it is?” Prorok asked Srash who refilled his glass.

“It is called _Volta_ , Commander. Matches wonderfully to swordfish or moray.” Srash explained while holding its bottle. “Sha’ark, would you be so kind?”

“Of course.” the Shark moved his hand a little bit whereat the milky-white wine came out of the bottle and with a follow-up movement of the other hand poured itself into Prorok’s glass.

 

“Impressive.” commented Lieutenant Thace this performance looking to the shaman who drunk his wine just briefly having eye contact with him.

 

As the waiters entered the dining room with a plate on their hand for every attendant, the Sharks and Galra prepared themselves for the dinner.

After the plates were set on the table in front of each of the officers, the waiters lifted their cloches presenting a magnificent smelling fish dish whose vegetables were rich in their colors with a scarlet red sauce spilled over the fish showing the Sharks opposing the Galras with great anticipation yet there was Commander Srash who insisted his comrades to stand down and wait for their guests to make the first bite.

“Commander Prorok, would you give us the honor?” he requested then towards Prorok who as he was called took knife and fork accompanied by his men having a first taste of the Shark cuisine.

 

Here as well the Galra showed their satisfaction with what was served to them noticeable from their joyed faces whereupon the Sharks were permitted to eat as well.

 

 

“Commander Srash.” Thace opened the conversation directed at the Shark. “How come that our both people’s paths never crossed in space?”

A valid question asked by the Galra-Lieutenant. It was answered by the Shark as follows: “As I already told Commander Prorok, our race distanced itself from warmongering by several thousands of years. Even before we per se avoided contact due to the fact that we were occupied with ourselves rather than looking for contact with a warlike species as the Galra. One other reason could be that it’s quite the big universe we’re living in.”

Considering the campaign of conquest of the Galra through the universe it was plausible but also doubtful that the Sharks, intergalactic soldiers known with a reputation to be great warriors never had contact with the Galra Empire not even once in its ten thousand years long history. It sounded contradictory when taking in that they surrendered as soon as Commander Prorok’s command ship entered their system; just one ship, obviously no threat for a race which certainly was capable of defending itself.

Thace had a hard time believing this entire story compared to his Commander, Prorok who solely saw and recorded this just as another _glorious conquer for the Galra Empire_.

 

 

Hours later Commander Srash accompanied the Galras and their Commander back to the shuttle which was supposed to bring them back to their ship.

“We should do that again.” Prorok suggested after finding strong liking for the Shark cuisine. Fresh meals, like everything was picked or hunted minutes before being served remained as a vital note in his memory.

“It would be an honor to us, Commander.” Srash accepted and saluted Prorok as sign of respect with “Vrepit Sa.” with his hand hitting his chest.

 

“Vrepit Sa.”

 

 


	4. Greeting with honors

“Galra ship, this is Aurora flight control. Permission for landing granted on platform seven. Aurora flight control, over.”

 

One hundred Shark soldiers, a small battalion stood in formation with their superior officers including Commander Srash on top watched how the ship of Commander Prorok from the Galra Empire neared. Seeing how this enormous vessel came down from the sky had in fact an awestruck impression to the soldiers standing there and watching.

It would require a single order from Srash to call them out of their fright. He refrained from doing so they would learn that fear in the presence of this overpowering foe had its valuable purpose. Learning to handle with that fear was necessary, controlling it instead of being controlled from it.

 

As closer as the Galra ship came, the greater it appeared and as expected its appearance, the colors and shape differed those of Aurora’s silver-white with its mauve, grey, violet and black shade.

“What an hideous ship.” a Shark said to another as they watched the landing process from a viewing platform of Aurora.

 

Soon as the ship landed, a powerful blast of air came straight to Srash and his soldiers which they managed to stand against as good as possible until it was over.

A hatch opened right at the bottom of the ship’s tip and has been passed by Commander Prorok and a unit of Galra Soldiers, all armed and apparently ready for combat.

 

“Soldiers, stand to attention!” Srash shouted who heard how the soldiers in the background got in position with their laser rifles held in position. One hundred men and woman standing there ready for duty in their combat armors and guns prepared to fire.

 

 

A view which certainly gained Prorok’s attention. How these Sharks stood there full of pride and dignity left him with quite the awe over this demonstration of discipline and military tradition.

 _One or another Galra soldier could learn something from this_ was his thought on this with a smile formed as he continued walking to the Commander.

In front of Srash, Prorok came to a halt and saw how he saluted him in the Galra way which he returned.

A welcome worth to an officer from the Galra Empire such as Commander Prorok.

 

“It pleasures me to welcome you again on Aurora, Commander.” a toothy smile on Srash’s face towards the Galra to his left before he leads him on a way between the soldiers.

“While I welcome the permission to land my ship, Commander.” Prorok returned only.

After his first contact with the Sharks, the first obstacle the Galra met was their vehement refusal of landing an alien vessel on their planet what considering the fleet orbiting Nanaue could have been enforced in order to demonstrate what happens when someone does not show respect to the Galra Empire.

Since the Sharks however made clear, without putting up a fight not to forget, joining or _submitting_ to the Galra Empire as Prorok reported it to Emperor Zarkon the necessity of violence decayed and instead one practiced with this unfamiliar thing called diplomacy which so far beared fruits given the fact that both Prorok and Srash were soldiers and therefore had a common ground for their conversations.

 

 

Back in the central city of towers of Aurora, the heart of this town or outpost as Commander Srash called it, nothing of this pompously welcome the Galra commander and his officers received on the landing platform was to see.

Officers and soldiers of the Sharks came after their duties as always even while between them the Galra delegation and Prorok who kept his yellow eyes on them noticing how less the Sharks took interest in him. At best they were aware of their visitors while working as showing proper respect to the Commander of the fleet whose been circling their blue planet.   

When Prorok would have conquered this planet, they surely kneeled down in front of him, thanking him for sparing their lives after the Galra devastated Aurora and finally claimed another world for the almighty Galra Empire.

 

Back in the Shark-Commander’s office within the command center of the central tower, Srash had his two main guests Commander Prorok and his first officer Lieutenant Thace without the other Galras as they were allowed to scout through the center, with guards eyeing them of course.

“A glass of Ya’tel?” Srash offered Prorok jiggling with the bottle and its green filling shaking inside. As expected Prorok denied the offer as well as Thace who did out of solidarity to his superior; after his first experience with the horrid spicy drink Prorok developed a sever dislike for it leaving the Shark to redispose.

One bottle disappeared under the desk and was replaced by a long one instead, filled with a turquoise liquid and placed on the glass top. The Galra eyed it with a certain amount of curiosity.

“How about a glass of _Altafair_?” the recommendation was left unanswered or at least not quick enough for Srash who filled two tumblers shoving them to towards his visitors.

Both Galra took a tumbler setting it to their lips in order to drink the Altafair which barely as they inhaled its aroma opened their nostrils, literally. It was cold as ice with a biting taste of herbs until it ran down their throats to their stomach with the entire sensation felt by them.

“Dreadful isn’t it?” Srash guessed from their faces.

Prorok took the word: “In fact, I find it quite refreshing.”

Immediately did Srash, with a shudder of disgust, put the bottle on the table offering it entirely to them as a present so to say. “Sha’ark gave it to me as a present to my birthday last year. To be honest I have no idea why the Sa’hai love it so much.”

From his face expressing disgust until it went back to this neutral, unconcerned face Prorok was used to as he then changed subject: “Commander Srash, what do you know about _Voltron_?”


	5. A weapon of no use

_Voltron_? Srash heard that word or name responding with a questioning expression on his green-gray skinned face. Assigning it with anything he might knew was not possible which is why he wanted Prorok to tell him what this _Voltron_ was.

“It is a powerful weapon of the Alteans, the _only_ weapon capable of being a threat to the Galra Empire in case it ever returns. “ Prorok explained subtle mentioning that the Galra Empire was the most powerful force in the universe to Srash who had no clue about either Altea nor Voltron from how he looked and sipped his drink.

Voltron was a made out of five mechanical Lions able to fuse together to create a single extraordinary robot. Ten thousand years ago, it served as tool to sustain galactic peace until the Altean-Galra war. In fact, Commander Srash seemed impressed from this yet then was more eager to hear on what Prorok was leading with his words which Thace answered instead of his superior: “We assume that one of these Lions is located here on Nanaue.”

That assumption was returned with a denying wink of hand by Srash who added that this is impossible.

“Nanaue has been charted by us completely and in all these passed five thousand years nothing was found that could fit the description of this “Lion”. Even if we probably would have destroyed it.”

 

Now both pairs of yellow eyes from Thace and Prorok widened. Did Srash seriously said that they simply would have destroyed something so powerful and valuable as a Lion of Voltron? Prorok did not want to believe this and therefore asked the more than obvious question: “Why?”

Srash’s returning glance gave a superior thinking vibe. “Because it’s foreign technology. We Sharks have no interest in technology _especially_ military if it is not developed from us.” his answer had no sound of remorse as he filled his tumbler again with Ya’tel. “Enrich oneself with other people’s achievements is not our way.”

 

As fanciful it sounds, Lieutenant Thace could give some admiration for the way the Sharks preserved their culture. Commander Prorok on the other side stared at the Shark and said: “Then you are even more foolish than I first expected.”

What he wanted to say was not spilled out directly, yet it was still as clear as the empty glass in Srash’s hand what the Galra said.

Srash gifted the Galra-Commander with a smug grin as he activated his desk-console requesting the preparation of a shuttlecraft at the flight control. After that he stood up from his table and gestured towards the door. “Follow me, Commander Prorok.”

Both Commander Prorok and Lieutenant Thace rised from their chairs yet Thace has been kindly asked from Srash to stay at Aurora since the following was only for the commander to see.

Perplexed did Thace stand there looking at his commanding officer who instructed him to follow the request of the Shark-Commander.

“As you wish, Commander. Vrepit Sa.” Thace took the order saluting before he saw his commander and the Shark’s leaving the office through the command center to the lift and then could only imagine what Srash might show him.

 

 

The shuttle lifted from Aurora aiming to the ocean covering the entirety of Nanaue, the Shark’s home world as Commander Prorok asked Srash what he wanted to _show_ him.   

“A proof.” Srash just answered. The outspoken insult twenty minutes ago showed the Shark that the Galra needed a demonstration why the Sharks had no need for alien military-technology.

“For what?” seconds before the shuttle dived into the sea changing the front view from the clear blue sky to a dark unknown only illuminated from the two headlights as they went deeper.

“For us having no need for an antique Lion from a civilization passed long ago to protect ourselves.” his voice sounded stern, self-confident even arrogant.

 

With the continuing sink of the shuttle the sight turned darker until the lights presented useless, could be several kilometers under the surface and as it seemed, it was going even deeper. It was starting to get chilly in the cabin, the tips of Prorok’s ears felt a little cold but thanks to his fur it was nothing to worry about.

Circa six minutes later, Commander Srash opened a communication channel using one of the consoles to his left: “This is Commander Srash, requesting light signal for docking.”

In the next moment something began to light within the darkness of the deep ocean, several lights directing the Commander at the helm.

Whilst Prorok at least tried to identify any outlines of what these beams were coming from, Srash held the course. All of the Galra’s efforts were fruitless given the darkness making it impossible for him to see anything more than the dozens of lights blinking in a distinct pattern.

Now then, the shuttle came to a halt barely moving except being waved from the water’s movements until a gateway opened in front of them. The bright light coming what was behind it blinded Srash and Prorok temporarily until the Shark activated the engines and set course through a navy-blue force field into the possibly most gigantic hangar Commander Prorok ever saw.

 

“By the stars.” Prorok gasped with his mouth open, eyes wide open when starring through the front window and seeing that hangar filled with five what he assumed to be starships. “Are these-?”

“Commander Prorok, hereby I present you the Starfleet of the Shark Commonwealth!” Srash finished his guest’s sentence as the tiny shuttle hovered in the hangar in front of his much bigger siblings.


	6. Dry Dock under the sea

Five ships, five starships, five massive starships on which Commander Prorok from the Galra Empire looked at from the platform he was standing on in this underwater hangar.

What he saw was the fleet of the Sharks serving him as proof that they had no need for a powerful weapon such as Voltron.

 

“Am I wrong when assuming that you’re impressed, Commander Prorok?” Commander Srash teased from the side whilst studying how the Galra reacted to this indeed marvelous view.

Prorok cleared his throat first before responding: “I have to admit that my expectations were less….imposing.” A mixture of doubt turned into suppressed awe laid in his voice.

To be honest the Galra expected, if he had any kind of expectations from the Sharks who since his arrival seemed to be far from being the _glorious_ race of warriors rumors have told, at best a bunch of children playing soldier in their pretty uniforms which finally lead to his prejudge of their fleet.

Boats pieced together out of scrap metal has been what Prorok awaited to see at least and not these almost strongholds of a ship. Almost shaped like a kite with a cleft going hundreds of meters from the tip into the hull, two massive thrusters on both sides and an overall streamline-like design on which several weapon systems have been recognized, or assumed to be by Prorok.

Srash smirked in response to the answer and waited a short moment before requesting his mauve furred guest to follow.

 

One thing noticeable whilst walking the catwalk was the low temperature. It was cold maybe five degrees which Prorok no matter his fur and armor keeping him warm felt. Galra ships had a casual temperature of about twenty-five degrees, the air was a bit dry and filled with the typical Galra scent.

Here in the hangar the air condition was different, the air was humid, cold and had it smelled like rain.

 

Those five ships seemed to be in a flawless condition while they laid motionless in this dry dock. It looked like they could depart any second but instead they just were there slumbering.

“These are warships of the Imperial High-Class, each of them has a length of one point two kilometers with a beam of eight-hundred and twelve meters with a height of two-hundred and fifty-two meters. They’re the greatest ships we ever designed and build. Each ship has a minimum crew of one thousand or three-thousand maximum. Fifty decks of which three are meant for command purposes.”

A good commander knew every detail of his ship from inside to outside. Prorok liked how Srash was able to recite these things without a single break in speaking yet he was more interested for what purpose these ships were commissioned including their weaponry.

Both commanders set foot on another platform which loosed itself from the catwalk as soon as Srash used a console to his left ordering it set course to the warship right next to them.

The closer Commander Prorok got to this beast covered in silver as main hull color, light blue along the thrusters and black for outer lines of the hangars.

“How is the weaponry of these ships?” Prorok could not hold back this childish sounding curiosity in his voice, had to force it down while his yellow eyes kept locked on the closing and larger getting ship.

“Ships of the Imperial High-Class are equipped with thirty rocket-launcher, both attack and defense rockets, fifteen point-defense-laser turrets as well fifty launchers for our torpedoes. Three hundred Chimaera-class fighters support a ship during a battle.” Commander Srash answered adding that these ships are meant to fight against even the greatest enemies, both in strength and numbers.

The platform landed within one of the four hangars where the Galra-Commander saw a small fleet of fifty fighters.

 

Now was the time to ask the question: if the Sharks possessed such a firepower, one truly correspond to the telling about their kind, why did they let these ships dust under the ocean in this hangar?

Commander Prorok looked over to the Shark in his white-red uniform with the golden insignias, hos tied to a ponytail black hair hanging between his shoulders and those turquoise green eyes who offered him a smile as they caught glances.

“Come, I show you the command deck.”

 

 

Leaving the hangar into a network of silver-grey corridors with black floor illuminated by lights from the walls and ceiling presented to be a contrast to the interior of a Galra-ship. For Srash it felt far more welcoming and less scary while Prorok called it ugly in his mind.

Though it might have been a while since Srash was on board of this ship, he had no problems finding the way through the hallways while the pleasant cool was balm for his lungs the lights created a certain shine in the corridors and everywhere were crewmembers greeting the commander.

 

Primarily their duties included maintenance work as well as overhauling the technology on board the ship. Actual preparation for launching were not part yet from how Srash said it to Prorok the ship could be made ready for start in less than an hour.

 

On Prorok’s question for why there were no elevators in this ship, Srash responded with them not having a _direct_ use to them.

“Yet they would make passing through the ship a lot easier.” Prorok argued from his point of view correctly yet Srash had a different opinion on this.

“As they could trap us in case of a malfunction.”

In the end, Srash meant that the corridors were both good for a nice workout and an excellent defense mechanism. Obviously he talked about the _maze_ these corridors made for those who’re unfamiliar with them.

 

 

A black automatic door opened in front of Prorok and Srash who then introduced in a festive manner: “Commander Prorok, welcome to the command deck of the _Titania_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I totally forgot to put under this chapter was the wordplay I did here. It is about the name "Imperial High-Class" where the word High could also be pronounced as "Hai" the german word for Shark. So basically, in german these ship's class name would "Imperiale Hai-Klasse" when you translate it completely~ Just a little hopefully mindblowing funfact I put in here.


	7. The intelligent Warship

One from two sides accessible command bridge which was like the corridors throughout the ship colored with the same silver-white pattern with the black floor. Two levels of which the upper one had a long console fused with the railing who curved like a wide and turned U with the floor leading down to the main center with three consoles within it two of them a bit more in front of the middle one. Prorok’s first assumption was that these three consoles were meant for navigation, tactical and sensors without any sign of one console or place specifically designated for the commanding officer.

In front of these consoles were three displays. The centric one was the largest with one display on each side of the main. Currently all screens showed a schematic presentation of the ship, numbers and words which could be status reports. 

There were several more consoles in this room, obviously for the rest of the bridge crew yet Commander Prorok did not pay attention to those as Srash lead him through the room after the crew greeted him with a salute.

 

Other than Galra-ships the bridge of a Shark-ship carrying the name _Titania_ build within the ship’s hull making it completely untouchable to outer attacks. From a tactical perspective seen quite smart.

 

 

“This here correlates more to what I heard about your people, Commander Srash.” Commander Prorok stated when feeling this almost majestic notion mixed with bit of glory passed long ago clinging to the air as a memory of better days.

What rose up a very important question into the room: “Since when is this, these ships, no longer in use?”

 

“Since three-thousand years, six months, fifteen days, thirteen hours, twenty-four minutes and eight seconds.” the answer came from a shark-woman’s face suddenly appeared on one of the screens. Short black-hairs, green-grey skin and yellow eyes.

Prorok’s eyes widened shortly from the surprised view on this lively face on the display. “What is that?”

The woman looked to Srash who just said “after you” after with the woman introduced herself as the _artificial intelligence_ of the Titania.

 

After coming over this suppressed initial shock, the Galra seemed to be interested to learn more about this _artificial intelligence_.

 

“I am what the Sa’hai might call to be the ship’s soul, which nevertheless seems to be more of a _flowery_ formulating for me and my siblings. In fact, I and them are nothing more than the sum of our parts in our respective programming.” the portrayal of the Shark female explained with a mature tone in her voice. “My main function solely consists of controlling the ship’s systems, repairs and in case of a combat giving tactical assistance to my crew and captain.”

 

“Fascinating.” impression was Prorok’s response, a hand to his chin and yes to the screen.

Indeed an impressive technology of the Sharks this artificial intelligence seeming to be a non-living entity connected to the ship and all its functions, able to use and control them as it sees fit.

Unfamiliar to the Galra it was, for example their Sentries were equipped with some sort of intelligence yet by far not as advanced or free in its actions as this _Titania_ was.

Prorok turned his view to Srash asking another question to satisfy his military curiosity: “When you possess such a practical technology, why do your ships require a crew?”

“Because a ship can’t maintain itself. Especially not a warship of this size and complexity.” Srash answered understandable. “Plus our ship’s AI are not able to act directly. Unless it’s an emergency, the AI is nothing else than silent observer, informant and adviser.”

 

Technology like this would surely benefit the Galra Empire so Prorok thought. He could imagine that Lord Zarkon would shower him with praise and approval for this glorious deed to the Empire.

A phantasy he kept to himself for now.

 

 

“Commander.” a female voice from behind similar to the portrayal of the Shark was heard making Commander Srash and Commander Prorok turn around, each with a different reaction to the woman walking down the floor. Srash looked happy, Prorok again surprised with both of his thick purple eyebrows lifted.

Like the portrayal was she wearing a black uniform like the rest of the crew yet with no insignias to tell the rank.

“I am pleased to have you on board.” she greeted the Shark then turned her glance to the Galra. “Commander Prorok, may I again welcome you on board of the Titania.” Her voice had the same mature pitch as the portrayal which added to Prorok’s confusion.

 

“Commander Prorok, may I introduce you to Titania? _Avatar_ of the Titania.” with pride was Srash presenting the Shark in front of them.

 

“The what?” his yellow eyed glance switched from Srash to the woman with the exact same appearance as the one the screen except that she looked _alive_ to some extent.

Said Shark checked him with her eyes, held her hands in front of her stomach forming a triangle visible from how he she pressed thumbs and fingers together as she come to answer the Galra’s question: “I am the embodiment from the artificial intelligence of the Titania, her Avatar. My main purpose is to function as direct link between ship and crew.”

 

Superficially seen, Titania had the same characteristics of a shark, height, hair-color, teeth and gills on her cheeks. However she looked older than Srash although not being alive by organic standards.

“You are a machine.” Prorok accused her what Titania confirmed though adding that she preferred the term _Android_. Or Warship.

Almost as if she had an ego she wanted to protect.

 

An over three thousand years old warship with an arsenal easily rivaling a fleet of Galra-ships with an artificial intelligence plus this Avatar let Prorok barely imagine how much prestige it will bring him if he’ll bring all these ships to Emperor Zarkon as gift to the glory of him and the Galra Empire.

 

 

Srash turned his attention to Titania asking her about her current condition.

She called _herself_ fully operational and to prevent the expected further question, the ship was also doing fine.

 

The names of the other four Imperial High-Class warships were Trinity, Mako, Hammerhead and Ronin. All of them had the same interior, weaponry, technology and all of them had their own AI with a unique Avatar which’s _personality_ is made out of the sum of their experiences.

 

With pleasure, Commander Prorok would have visited these ships as well, but until now almost four hours have been passed and he hadn’t seen from what Srash told half of the ship. Commander Srash stated that it might be better for now to return to the Aurora since Lieutenant Thace and the other Galra-Officers might be concerned about the absence of their Commander.

Ironic that Prorok hadn’t made that thought since he was currently more interested in getting to know more about this ship but his host had that kind of respectful and dutiful tone in his voice like he saw him as superior which in fact was true yet Srash was no member of the Galra military but still treated Prorok who had the same rank as he did as above him.

 

“Very well.” Prorok relented and followed Srash back to the hangar from where they went back to the shuttle and out of the dry dock leaving it on the same way they entered.


	8. A favor

Lieutenant Thace has been walking through the center of Aurora for now four hours, since Commander Prorok was taken away by this Commander Srash of the Sharks. He was close to hail the ships in orbit ordering a search for him as both commanders arrived in the central command of the tower.

 

“Commander!” it sparked out of Thace’s mouth who hasted to him saluting with the hand on the chest. “I was worried about you and-“

“Lieutenant.” nothing else came over Prorok’s lips as his stern glance shut up Thace in an instant and then heard his plead for forgiveness.

 

 

This gesture was of no concern to Srash, as he had something important to announce.

“Ensign, please inform all of the leading officers that I want to meet them in the conference room within the following hour.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Srash felt strange when giving this order thinking about what consequences this will bring. For him, his people and the galaxy.

 

After he took a deep breath, the Shark stepped to Commander Prorok and Lieutenant Thace who both looked at him in curiosity with their yellow eyes.

“Commander, may I ask you…..for a favor?”


	9. Captain's Table

Change lingered in the air, every one of the twenty-one attendees at the table. All sharks sat within the conference room eyeing Commander Srash who made his proposal or rather call: “Let us start the fleet!”

 

For about seven hundred years the fleet of warships of the Sharks has been slumbering in an underwater dry-dock under the ocean of Nanaue and now after Srash presented them to the Galra-Commander Prorok whose fleet’s been orbiting their homeworld for almost a week like sword of Damocles. Now the people of Nanaue aimed to show themselves _worthy_ against their new Overlords.

 

With that target in front of his eyes did Srash called the highest in rank of the Shark-military of which one, called Shiraika brought a very important topic to the table: “Who shall command our ships?”

All of the Sharks looked at one another asking that very same question just with the expression of their faces in combination with the fact that the Sharks haven’t left their home-system since seven centuries and more or less have only simulation-experience. And although each of the five Imperial High-class warships was equipped with an artificial intelligence, a Shark as a captain was more preferred as a computer.

 

 

It was Sha’ark, one of the two Sa’hai sitting at the table with his beige-grey skin, ruby-red eyes and the for his race typical white tattoo on face, neck, chin, chest and biceps who stood up and said: “I volunteer for taking command of the Titania.”

They all looked at the Sa’hai in his late thirties in that black robe seriously applying for the place as commander for one of their warships.

 

“Don’t get me wrong on this, Shaman but….you are no soldier.” stated one Shark making a point there straight.

 

The Sa’hai or _Brother’s Kind_ of the Sharks were a race of shamans, pacifist and philosophers. Not soldiers and for that reason it was strange for the uniformed Sharks to take this serious.

 

Sha’ark however stayed persistent. “Each of the Titania’s commanders was a Sa’hai and though my kind moved back to their native nature, I am willing to hold on this _tradition_.”

A sound argumentation, especially since both Sharks and Sa’hai valued their traditions. So it was decided that the Sa’hai Sha’ark will be granted with the command over the warship Titania in consensus.

 

Next one applying for commanding the _Hammerhead_ was the Shark hearing on the name Tanaka. The Shark with his bright red eyes and black short-haircut said that he may not have solid reasons like the shaman but from his point of view he seemed to be the best because he and the AI of the Hammerhead were on the same wave and since no one else voiced a claim on the ship, the table decided to hand the Hammerhead to Tanaka.

“Thank you my friends, I will not disappoint you.” he promised with a salute before he sat back on his chair.

 

For the third command for the _Ronin_ who was also the _youngest_ of the five, it was Srash who raised his voice on commanding this but also mentioned that he ogled also with the Hammerhead which Srash likely ceded to Commander Tanaka.

“First in time, first in line.” Tanaka shot jokingly at Srash’s direction right before the remaining two ships, _Mako_ and _Trinity_ were assigned to their new captains.

 

The Shark women Shiraika with shoulder-long black hair and yellow eyes chose Mako as her vessel whilst Valar, smooth parted-hair and green eyes got the only remaining ship, Trinity.

 

 

Now with all five warships of the Shark-fleet assigned to their commanding officers, Commander Srash continued with telling the attendees what he and Commander Prorok of the Galra Empire talked about previous to this meeting: “I suggested Commander Prorok to give him a demonstration of our firepower and he, what I expected agreed on this. By tomorrow, our ships will go into battle against the Galra forces!”


	10. One last night in the old dress

For what will be the last time in this uniform, the white fabric and its pretty red insignias clothing Commander Srash well, the soon-to-be Captain Srash was standing at the handrail from one of Aurora’s housing-towers balcony. Eyes up to the star spangled, black sky.

Tomorrow he’ll be travelling to them for real, for the first time in his life paying a visit to the stars covering his homeworld’s ceiling.

A strange feeling. His shoulders raised when inhaling and then sank again at the exhale.

 

“Can’t sleeping too, hm?” with a bottle Ya’tel in his hand, half of it already gone, Commander Tanaka walked over the glass floor of the balcony next to Srash. His uniform was open and showed the white top he wore below.

On the left side of Srash he received a silent nod, handed the bottle over to his friend with the ponytail who took a sip. Immediately the spicy taste of the Ya’tel prickled on Srash’s tongue with that smooth warming sensation when travelling down his throat.

Bottle back to Tanaka who took another sip as well as Srash answered his previous question: “Might be too excited for sleeping.”

“For what too excited?” Tanaka hooked after wiping the lips with the back of his hand. “Your new command or-“ again he drank, a bit more this time; once you are used to the fiery aroma of Ya’tel, it went down like water. “That we’ll going into battle against the Galra with Ronin, Hammerhead, Mako, Trinity and Titania? Don’t have to tell you that it’s nuts, right?”

“Maybe a bit of both, Tanaka. And you’re the second who’s telling me I am nuts. Valar was ahead of you.” Srash’s answer had that joking undertone he tends to bring in to ease tension. He took the bottle out of the other Shark’s grip and drank until it was almost empty.

 

Tanaka punched his shoulder, laughed and saw at Srash. “I am serious here, Srash. You of all people know how rare that is so-“

“So I really messed up on this one, I know.” he finished the sentence of the other, hand raised to stop Tanaka from further talking yet the Shark with the red eyes wasn’t down for that.

“How’d you come on that mad man’s idea anyway? I mean sure our ships are packing but think of the Ronin and his AI, they’re both….you know.”

 

The Shark talked about the fact that the Ronin, as the Mako, Hammerhead, Titania and Trinity has been a warship of the Imperial High-Class however with a sever difference to its brothers and sisters.

“I am aware of Ronin having no combat experience. Yet we both know why that is.” Srash responded to Tanaka’s doubts.

 

As the so to say youngest ship of the fleet, Ronin has been building during the last war of the Sharks seven hundred years ago but unfortunately for him been finished only days before the war ended and therefore could not fulfill his purpose. That is why Ronin was decommissioned before having his first battle.

 

Only one last drop was left in Tanaka’s Ya’tel bottle which he let Srash to have as the red-eyed Shark interpreted: “A baptism of fire, huh? Nice.”

“If we go back to the stars, then we should do it with the appropriate amount of glory.” Srash added then to it, emptied the bottle whereupon Tanaka said: “Well spoken, _Captain_.”

 

Captain, that word came so easily over Tanaka’s lips, almost like Srash has been having it for years though it only were a few hours ago when he got this _promotion_.

Usually one had to work hard to earn this rank, years spent in space but in the current situation in which the Sharks would travel to the stars for the first time in seven hundred years, the five freshly promoted captains from which one wasn’t even a real soldier to begin with had to take as much advantage from their training and countless simulations as they could.

 

“A’ight, time to hit the bunk. Tomorrow’s a great day and I wanna be at least a bit rested.” Tanaka yawned then pushing himself from the railing and walking back inside.

 

Just a little moment more did Srash stay there on the balcony until the Shark also went to his quarters.

 

 

Lights in the quarter were dimmed since Srash was not to do anything more than to undress himself, hanging the _old_ uniform over the chair and laid down in his bed. One more time did he breathe through, laid then on the side and fell asleep shortly after.

 

 

One the next day everything happened in lightning speed: Srash woke up, dressed in the new uniform, black with red shoulders and a kite-shaped, silver insignia attached to his collar, met with Captain Tanaka and Valar at the shuttle designated to bring them to the underwater dry dock. But just before they all three entered it, Tanaka asked where the Captains Sha’ark and Shiraika where.

“Both went straight to their ships right after the meeting yesterday. Wanted to get comfy before launching.” Valar answered on which Tanaka joked that Shiraika wouldn’t need that since she’s already living on board the Mako.

 

The shuttle with the three on board landed in the dry of the landing platform, that very same platform to which Srash brought Commander Prorok.

Within the dock itself an indeed greater maintenance was happening. Mechanic’s teams hasted over the catwalks passing by the freshman captains, no attention given to them what made sense given their task to prepare the five starships Ronin, Mako, Hammerhead, Trinity and Titania for departure.

And this time, it was no training!

 

“I guess it’s best when we simply go to our ships.” Srash suggested then in all this haze surrounding them. Tanaka and Valar agreed on that, saluted their friends and grinned at one another.

“See ya’ll up there.” Tanaka said before jumping on one of the detachable platforms flying over to the Hammerhead’s hangar.

 

 

Ronin, the Avatar of the same named ship stood in the hangar waiting for the arrival of his captain. One meter and ninety-four tall Android with Shark-similar appearance, pigeon blue skin, blue eyes, pointy ears, long black hairs with red strands between the hairs covering his forehead, the rear part tied to a bun. He wore a black outfit consisting out of military-styled jacket with V-neck and a silver button border, pants and boots as he kept a casual stance as his new captain, Srash landed with the hover-platform he stood on.

 

Immediately did his program respond with a straight standing stance and salute followed by the words “Captain.” and the greet “Welcome aboard the Ronin, Sir.”

 _Captain_ Srash came close to him, returned the salute with thanking Ronin for the entrance followed by permitting him to stand easy as the Shark without hesitation left the hangar in direction to the command center. The ship’s Avatar has been right behind him.

 

Inside the ship the business was as tense as it was outside with the crew moving at a quick pace through the corridors, voices were heard in different pitches from motivating to under pressure.

Noticed was also that even when they passed him the crew-members seemed to merely notice their captain what could only be seen as sign of being completely taken from the starting preparations. Or that most or all of them didn’t knew that Srash, who was until yesterday only ranked commander and in charge of the Aurora.

The captain’s appearance however, as soon as it was announced by Ronin a few minutes ago ship-wide caused for a boost in the crew’s mood which Ronin mentioned to his Captain.

 

“Like to hear that. How about you Ronin? How’s your _condition_?” Srash questioned the Avatar who at first smiled and then said that all his systems were in optimal condition.

The fact that Ronin was just a machine or _warship_ went out of the window when the two walked side by side through the very same ship, Ronin was. 

 

“We are about to perform a combat mission against the Galra fleet orbiting?” passing the crossing five on deck twelve on the way upwards to the bridge, Ronin looked at this captain to answer him.

“That is the case. But it is no _real_ combat but instead more of a demonstration of our firepower.” the captain explained which lead to the Avatar’s next question in regard to this. Namely if that was the reason why all his weapons including those of the three-hundred Chimaera-class fighters were ordered to bet set at five percent of their usual strength instead of making them fully operational.

 

“It is only a combat exercise, Ronin. Commander Prorok’s ships and fighters will only fight a tenth of their usual firepower.” Srash informed Ronin who nodded in agreement, yet as a warship had to ask this question: “And what if the Galra don’t keep their word and attack us with their full strength?”

Answering that question came close to asking a counter-question: “How many seconds do you need to make all weapons fully operational?”

“Three-point-one seconds, Captain.” Ronin answered bragging with a proud sparkle in his artificial blue eyes.

 

 

When entering the command deck of the Ronin, the officers draw their attention to the ship’s Avatar right after he announced: “Captain on deck!”

Everybody looked at Captain Srash, stood still saluting him as he said “Stand at ease.” after he laid foot onto the bridge which looked exactly the same as the bridge of the Titania.

 

One moment long Srash looked around the heart of the ship, his ship to let this feeling he was unable to describe take in before he opened his mouth towards his crew:

“Prepare for departure.”


	11. Departure

“Open the upper gate.”

“Upper gate will be opened.”

“Unlock docking clamps.”

“Docking clamps unlocked.”

“Mechanic teams to the shelter rooms!”

 

In a hurry the technicians inside the dry dock went from the platforms and catwalks to the shelters while above them the ten kilometers huge gate opened with the lights inside the hangar turned off bit by bit until it was completely dark inside.

 

“Activate the lightning.” Captain Tanaka ordered. First the Hammerhead, his ship turned on its signal lights followed by the other four.

“Start up the engines, but only maneuver thrusters.” Captain Valar advised her navigator. Engines of the Trinity turned on with an sound of over a hundred decibels which even increased when the others joined.

“Just like the old times.” Titania nostalgically said while feeling all of her system being turned on.

“Captain, we are ready for take-off.” Captain Shiraika’s first officer reported to her who then gave out the final order.

 

“Ronin, take us out.” Captain Srash ordered the Avatar of his ship who followed that order.

 

 

Every single balcony of the Aurora outpost was crammed with Sharks, every screen has been put on a simultaneous broadcast to record and present this monumental moment in the history of the Sharks and of course the Sa’hai as well. Those in the dry dock shelters and fly control had a bit of an advantage here, namely that they saw the five starships Titania, Trinity, Mako, Hammerhead and Ronin first hand leaving the hangar after being re-activated.

All of them went close to at once through the giant force field which replaced the hangar doors.

 

And then it was time.

 

The water above the dry dock has been calm in its depths yet its surface turned into blustering waves through which five warships of the Imperial High-class broke.

“There!” one Shark shouted on the platform finger pointing at the five ships hovering in the horizon.

In a split second there were cheers on the platforms, in the towers, in the entirety of Aurora turned into a place of joy over which the Ronin leading the V-formation with Mako, Hammerhead, Trinity and Titania on its sides flying triumphant over them and then set course upon the sky.

 

 

_Ten minutes earlier, on board of Commander Prorok’s flagship._

 

“Commander, I detect one, no, FIVE massive energy signatures within the ocean of Nanue!” Lieutenant Thace shouted up to his commander on the ship’s bridge, the complete blue planet right in front of his yellow eyes.

“Sir!”

 

“I heard you, Lieutenant. Bring the ships in combat formation four and inform their commanders to reduce the firepower from the weapons of both ships and fighters to ten percent.” Prorok ordered his first officer without looking who however hesitated to comply.

“Sir?”

 

On that the Galra commander turned around eyeing Thace straight on which Prorok’s eyes shut into a menacing glare. “Were my orders not clear enough, Lieutenant?”

 

Danger laid in the commander’s voice which put Thace immediately in his place.

“No Commander. Forgive me my disobedience. Vrepit Sa.”

Prorok paid some attention to Thace, starred at him whilst the officer gave out the orders he just received.

 

 

“Eleven Galra-Battleships in orbit. Their formation indicates to be of a combat nature.” the AI-voice of the Ronin informed Captain Srash through the speakers followed by presenting a tactical projection of the Shark-fleet in relative position to the Galra.

A scythe-shaped formation lead by Commander Prorok’s ship in its center.

“Battlestations.” Srash ordered.

Within two seconds alarm sirens hailed through the ship, the entire crew of one thousand Sharks on way to their stations.

Fighter pilots grabbed their helmets running to their fighters, a flight deck officer kept them moving with his drill voice. “Go, go, go, go, go, no sleeping here!”

Turret stations were manned, turrets deployed while each of the four hangar doors of the Ronin opened, out of each came fifty Chimaera-Fighters flying into space for the first time on seven hundred years.

 

“Imposing.” has been Commander Prorok judgement on this show when an additional swarm of hundred fighters came out of the Ronin’s backside aligning themselves with the already established formation around their carrier ship.

It was a magnificent view.

“Commander, the Shark-ship activated its shields and weapons.” Lieutenant Thace informed his superior when suddenly a series of alarm sounds came from his console. “Commander, the other ships are about to activate their systems as well!”

In that moment, Prorok felt how his neck hair rose with his eyes widening. “What?!” justly he was surprised since there was no talking about _this_ to happen! Planned was ONE ship fighting against his fleet and not five especially not with an entirety of _one-thousand-five-hundred_ fighters circling their home ships like a giant silver swarm before they got into what seems to be an attack formation.

Certainly it was a powerful demonstration which however fell into the background of Prorok’s mind after overcoming that shock. In his next breath he ordered to start the fighters, _every_ fighter.

 

“To all ships, this is Commander Prorok. Attack the enemy forces.” his order was answered with a collective spelled “Vrepit Sa!” from his officers.

 

“Show me which steel you’re made out, Sharks.”


	12. Fiery Baptism

“Directing Ion cannon on leading ship. And fire!”

A beam of bright white-violet energy hit the shields od the Ronin heading straight to the Galra-ships in attack speed firing salves of torpedos at them while fighters fought between cruising ships.

 

The giant shark-ship pulled its nose upwards whilst firing just as the enemy ion cannon broke through their shields burning at the hull with some minor damages.

“Direct hit, simulating damage at hull and systems.” Ronin told his captain who’s been busy giving out further orders.

“Turn ship, target ship on starboard with launchers one to twelve and fire!”

Despite its size the warship performed a quick and sharp turn followed by twelve torpedo-salves returned from the Galra-fighters whose lasers stopped the shots and if they didn’t hit, the fighters threw themselves into them. Protecting their mother ship which _avenged_ their noble sacrifice with laser cannons and another shot from the ion cannon.

 

Concentrated ion beams, three at once and dozens of fighters aimed at the Hammerhead countering fire in all directions it could reach.

On its bridge came several explosions, well calculated ones to happen caused by the ship’s AI to add the desired reality of combat MUCH to the captain’s displease.

“Do ya really have to blow everything into parts?!” Captain Tanaka snarled at “Han” the ship’s avatar.

The broad build android with black undercut and purple eyes laughed in response as he teased: “Otherwise this wouldn’t feel real, right? Plus, those Galra-weapons are totally new for me.”

Tanaka sighed only and directed his attention back to the combat on the screen. “Target the Galra with rocket launchers one to twenty with all torpedo launchers and fire!”

 

“And get me those damn fighters from the sky!”

 

 

“Can’t shake him!”

“Almost there!”

 

“Squadrons eleven and thirty-five, form up behind my wing we’ve got to clear the field for-“

“Twenty-two Delta speaking, we just lost our squad-leader!”

“Roger Twenty-two Delta, regroup new at my wing, Fifteen-Beta over.”

“I’m hit!”

 

“Fire all torpedoes, maximum dispersion. PDLs aiming at Galra-fighters. Launch rockets at ion cannons and transfer energy to forward shields!” Captain Shiraika appeared to be angered given the fact that two Galra-ships kept her ships in barrage whilst their fighters started to break through the Shark’s lines.

In this stressful situation, ship’s avatar Mako observed it both the captain and the crew with his internal sensors reacting to it while simulating damages, deactivating damaged systems while also planning an appropriate tactic against the enemy forces.

 

Thirty attack-rockets leaved their launchers from the Mako aiming at the two Galra-ships whose ion and laser cannons kept firing on them. Most of the missiles were intercepted only a third made it through with expected results as they hit the cannon seconds before it fired again. The following explosion destroyed the cannon.

Shiraika and her crew were in joy but that ended abrupt as the other ship returned fire, with twice as much power whilst the burning vessel joined their comrades with all the cannons they had.

 

 

Commander Prorok observed the battle with great delight.

Although all ships only used five percent of their regular strength, the spectacle in space was wonderful for the battle-hardened officer.

“Status report.” the commander requested from his second in command, Lieutenant Thace who presented a visual of the current tactical situation.

“The shark-warship designated Hammerhead has been circled by three of our vessels, fighters are working with full efficiency against the enemy’s. One of our ships lost its ion cannon.”

 

“Message to all our ships. We go into wedge formation. The fighters shall keep the enemy under fire and split them from their warships.” Prorok ordered right as his ship gave an ion cannon shot onto the ship Ronin in front of them avoiding the hit by just a few meters but for that several of their fighters were hit and heavily damaged.

A result bringing a satisfied grin onto Prorok’s face.

 

 

“Fifty-two fighters disabled, additional twenty-one with light or heavy damage.” the tactical officer of the Titania informed her captain who instantly reacted. “Open channel to the Hammerhead and Trinity, they shall form up in front of us. All fighters in lazaret formation, get our people from the field. Medical personal assemble at hangar three. PDLs and missiles targeting at enemy fighters, torpedoes full disperse on the Galra-ships.”

Titania was impressed form the knowledge her captain who did what a Sa’hai would do namely to not engage into a direct combat but instead stay defensive prioritizing the protection of the defenseless fighters.

 

 

In this thick of the battle the Galra used the heat to rearrange their ships but not entirely.

 

“Target the engines, call squadrons hundred-fifty to hundred-eighty to support and the others shall continue close-combats with the Galra!” Captain Srash ordered as soon as he noticed the new formatting Galra quickly.

The Ronin shot its way through the enemy fighters taking some hits on the shields from the Galra vessels until they managed to fire one of them disabled with a full torpedo broadside flying over it away straight into a five-parted salve of ion cannons piercing through the shields leaving severe hits on hull.

 

“Direct hit on the portside hull! Hull breaches on the decks fifteen to twenty! Barrels eleven to twenty-five damaged.”

“Evasive maneuvers!”

Srash heard the damage reports in the background simulated by Ronin but also actual damage he took; even with only five percent fire-power, the ion cannons of the Galra were devastating.

Still the Shark-captain stayed calm during his first space fight ever thanks to the years of training for such situations.

 

By their evasive maneuver the Ronin was seized by a squadron of Galra fighters aiming their fire onto the damaged hull section. PDLs and defensive missiles made short shrift with them as the heck was again hit by an ion cannon fortunately held back from the shields.

 

 

Hammerhead and Trinity broke with their turrets through the fighters attacking Titania formatting in front of her to establish a blockade armed with torpedoes and rockets. Their fire’s directed at the nine remaining Galra-ships with intact ion cannon who’re now formed as a wedge.   

“Fire.” Prorok ordered without giving any expression in his distinct face three seconds before his eyes saw the ion cannon beams directed at the shark-fleet.

Three of these rays hit the Mako whose shields gave up against this fire they were under before.

A frontal hit at the hull tearing it open what lead to numerous explosions caused by damaged torpedo shafts below the torn parts.

 

 

“Damage report!” thrown off her console, Captain Shiraika grunted in frustration whilst standing up. Her shoulder long hair got messy which didn’t concern her as much as the condition of her ship did.

A report the AI delivered: “Launchers one to twenty-five on starboard destroyed, PDLs alongside the bow either heavily damaged or destroyed. The decks eight, nine, fourteen and fifteen have hull breaches, emergency force fields and bulkheads are holding.”

Unfortunately, the Sharks weren’t granted a breather as the next wave of ion beams landed against shields and unshielded sections bringing the Mako closer to its limit of resilience.  Turning the ship onto the other side solved the problem temporarily but given the severe damage at bow and starboard plus battered and weakening shields it was only a matter of time until they gave up as well. Making things even worse was that the intact weapons of the Mako had no chance of effectively returning fire since the Galra-fighters without hesitation threw themselves between rockets and torpedoes the ship fired; an excellent example for how efficient the Sentrys compared to soldiers were looking at their expendability.

 

“Engines on maximum, order the fighters to clear us a path while we-“

“I have to advise against that order, Captain.” Mako spoke in his captain’s plan and argued this with saying that if the Galra continue to fire those ion cannons on the ship the damage would be sever even if simulated saying that the energy they used was pure poison for his shields and that he they’re close to collapse for good and all.

Considering the options she had left with her damaged ship, one-hundred and seventy-four fighters remaining forming around the ship for another assault whilst another round of ion cannon fire hit the shields damaging them more and more, Shiraika then made her decision fitting to this situation.

“Deactivate all weapons and call our fighters back to the hangars, signalize the Galra-fleet that we surrender.”  

 

 

“Commander, we just received a capitulation from the Shark-vessel Mako!” Thace’s look went straight up to his Commander who gave out the order for a new formation after two ships were ordered to surround the defeated enemy vessel, making the victory clear whilst the rest of the fleet now takes care for the rest of the four warships.

“As you order, Commander.”

 

 

As much as the capitulation Mako’s hit the moral of the fleet, as much eager were the remaining captains Srash, Tanaka, Valar and Sha’ark to continue fighting even if the situation was dire and to their disadvantage.

Hammerhead and Trinity kept their blockade formation in front of the Titania whose fighters followed their lazaret-order carrying their comrade’s damaged fighters from the combat zone back to the protected ship protected by disperse curtain fires of the two warships and their fighters diverting attention and fire from for all it was worth whilst the injured were brought to the field hospital established in two of Titania’s six hangars.

 

A complicated situation in which the warships found themselves: neither could they risk to move away from the Titania letting her open for enemy fire and endangering her rescue operation while at the same time the sling around their necks tightened given them not ending swarm of fighters overwhelming those of the Sharks.

“They’re too many!”

“Squadron, new forma-“

“We’re blown into pieces here!”

“Regroup! Regroup!”

Radio traffic was full of pilots getting panicked more and more while they also did their best to stay calm and protect the Titania’s fighters plus keeping their own skin save from the Galra. For these pilots who just have their very first real combat mission, it was an almost gruesome baptism of fire.

 

Dodging some ion fire whilst having a gaping wound at the hull trying their best to not leave it in sight for the enemy, all PDLs and defense missiles firing nonstop were barely able to hold off the Galra-fighters who had seem to adapt to the patterns and avoiding hits leading the fire into nothingness.

With those ion cannons which proved to be very effective against the shielding of the warship was not to joke with like it was at the beginning of the conflict where it was easier to withstand them compared to now when the fire was constant.

 

“A few more hits and my shields are no more!” Ronin dunned his captain who’s having a pondering face.

According to what the screens of his consoles, the tactic screens in front of him told him it was clear that this battle was lost yet he had problems to accept this; the sobering realization paralyzed him seconds before the ship again was hit by the Galra’s ion cannons terminating the shields once and for all and lead to another series of hull damages as well as damage to the engines caused by fighters literally mowing their way through the Shark’s defense lines.

They kept the warship of the Imperial High-Class under heavy firing against the PDLs stand no chance until Captain Srash gave the order: “Deactivate all weapons. We surrender.”

Now as well as the Mako, the Ronin has been surrounded by two Galra-cruisers, the vessel drifted with its damaged engines and perforated hull.

Standing at his console, Srash breathed while around him damage reports and repair teams came in as well as spread over the ship.

“Ronin.” he said looking at the Avatar of the ship.

“Yes captain?” paying attention to his captain at the same time coordinating the repairs, analyzing the combat and going it through from the beginning to the end, Ronin saw at Srash while multitasking.

“Well fought.” Captain Srash praised his ship as well as applauding to the crew for their excellent work.

 

 

“Concentrate all fire on the remaining three ships. Focus fighter-fire on the salvaging fighters of the Sharks, that should end this quickly.”

Prorok felt a certain amount of joice on this battle especially when looking at its inevitable conclusion. Although the five warships of the Sharks were truly imposing beings, they had a fatal weakness namely the lack of experience of their captains against the thirty-six years of experience Prorok had.

If they however were those skilled warriors and their ships had their three-thousand crewmembers increasing their firepower by three, his fleet would have lost more than just two vessels. That’s what the Galra was certain about.

 

 

“Shields are losing.” Han, Avatar of the Hammerhead reported to his captain. Tanaka was utter angered from this situation gnashing his sharp teeth even harder as the Galra set their fighters onto the Titania’s forcing them to hurry their rescue in addition to the increased effort the protecting Shark-fighters had to perform.

“Let the fighters supports those of the Titania. Direct all torpedo launchers at the Galra-cruisers while missiles and PDLs shall take care of those damn Galra-fighters.” Tanaka ordered in the heat of battle when he took a look at the tactical projection at the left of the three main screens of the bridge.

Ronin and Mako were disabled, the Galra closed their formation closer and closer in front of Trinity, Hammerhead and Titania behind the first two cornering them with their fighters blocked every escape routes.

“Dammit.”

 

 

Sha’ark saw how the situation worsened for their fleet. His view went to Titania who’s been standing there and also just observed everything whilst doing everything in her might to protect her fighters from the Galra’s.

All launchers were firing nonstop yet it wasn’t working now that Hammerhead’s and Trinity’s shields succumb to the vast curtain fire of the ion cannons leaving them unprotected for the enemy’s weapons but still, the two kept fighting in order to give their big sister as much time as they could free to rescue the wounded.

Titania however, just finished her combat analysis and shared its results with Captain Sha’ark: “Captain, from a tactical perspective, we cannot win. Both Han’s and Trinity’s can continue fighting for another ten minutes at least before they fall which leaves us open to the Galra’s complete bombardment.”

“Are you sure?” Sha’ark glanced into Titania’s synthetic yellow eyes reading them as her stern facial expression leaving him with a short sigh. “Of course you are.”

 

 

Even with their shields gone, took lots of hits the two warships held the line their blockade formation until the Hammerhead was taken under severe fire by four of the remaining five cruisers.

Simulated damages started to disable the ship more and more, Han purposely explode several hull sections of emptied decks to make an impression to the in denial being captain.

“Is that really necessary?!” Tanaka snarled clenching a fist.

“We are defeated, Tanaka. Face it.” Han answered rather calm who according to the hits he just took deactivated most of the launchers, PDLs and missile systems or even went as far as to fry them.

Although this just a _training_ so to say, the Avatar aimed to make it as realistic as possible. 

 

“Fine, have it your way.” Tanaka nagged in defeat as he looked at the damage his ship took and gesticulated angry with his hands. “We surrender for Leviathan’s sake.”

 

 

Now only two ships of the Imperial High-Class were left to fight against the Galra-fleet who aimed at them with all their power.

Thace showed a smile on his purple furred face once his console showed messages from the Sharks.

“Commander, the ships Trinity and Titania just have surrendered!”

“Seize fire! Surround the Shark-ships immediately.” Prorok was full of pride as he was victoriously smiling. He stood there seeing how his fleet triumphed over the Sharks with their burning ships.

 

“Glory to the Empire, Vrepit Sa!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had the idea for this scenario, I thought that it was a cool and awesome idea because "Dayum, space fight!" which every sci-fi story has. However I am not the best writer when it comes to action or combat scenes so I really had to look for tips for how to make this look good on the paper so it looks good later on the screen. And I really did my best to give this scene a feeling of "literally everything spontanous could happen" whilst also knowing that the Galra would win; fun fact, in the very first idea of it, the Sharks were supposed to win but whilst watching Voltron I saw how much Galra cruisers could ACTUALLY punch out in regards of their firepower and amount of fighters so I turned around and let them win. In addition to that, I had to keep in mind that the Shark's ships were at least over 800 years old so their technology most likely would be outdated compared to the Galra's. 
> 
> Whilst digitalizing it, I was sometimes pulled out of the writing flow because then I had a lot of notebooks which were down to a few pages I filled 'cause I wanted to get rid of them so when they were digitalized there was sometimes a little "Stop" in the process that disturbed me here and there. So much for that although I didn't really influenced my writing back then on paper because, as I said, those notebooks had to be filled...because it was a lot of them. 
> 
> Phew, that's everything from me about this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed them and tell me what you think of them in the comments below.


	13. Imperial Report Beta-5 for Sector Gamma-9 of the Andromeda Galaxy, Commander Prorok reporting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this summary during the work on the second part of the story because I felt the need to sum up everything in order to have it at hand. Plus it serves well as a look back onto what happened so far.

Our first contact with the dominant species of this sector, the Sharks had some sort of surprise for me and my troops. As my fleet entered the system called Nanaue and later reached the home of the Sharks its inhabitants did not protect their planet like other races encountering Galra Empire forces before but instead volunteered to join our glorious Empire without resistance.

I was later welcomed by a Shark-commander, Srash who then brought me on my initial visit to their outpost swimming above the planet-wide ocean of Nanaue, the Aurora. It was not exactly made clear whether this facility is a city or just a military outpost given its size of several hundred kilometers, five platform surrounding a central structure which could be likely described as city of towers.

An impressive structure made out of steel if I am allowed to leave this side-information in my report.

 

The Sharks are a race of mostly green-grey skinned aliens with black hairs, pointy ears, sharp teeth, gills on their cheeks and variety of three eye colors: green, yellow and blue. Their general height is above two meters with a muscular body build. Other than the hair on his head, Sharks do not have any other body hair, for example a lack of eyebrows.

My impression is that the Sharks are comparable with the people of Nalquod.

During my visits, I also made acquaintance with a secondary Shark-race on Nanaue, the so called _Sa’hai_. Their appearance differs from that of the Sharks majorly, starting with their beige-grey skin, non-pointy ears, gills around their neck and eyes in the colors of violet, red and blue which possess as the Shark’s different variations in their color scheme. Most prominent feature is a white tattoo which covers face, neck, chest and arms in various designs.

Both races share the same language, body height and physical strength.

 

With the two different races living on this world, it also presents a split within their society.

While the Sharks are in duty of protecting the people as military and therefore dominant force, the Sa’hai instead are responsible for what they call the _spiritual health_ of their kind as shamans who are from my view similar to our druids, teachers, servants or other lower positioned members of our society.

Sharks present to be excellent officers and soldiers with a remarkable sense of duty as well as astonishing pride which of course can also be seen as sign of vanity. However, their military integrity impressed me as Commander of the Galra Empire.

 

On behave of our Emperor’s search for Voltron, I was told by Commander Srash who was my liaison during my visit at the Aurora that the Sharks had neither ever heard of Voltron nor showed interest in its possession and would have rather destroyed the Altean’s most powerful weapon. From their point of view, Voltron was foreign technology and the Sharks in general refuse to let any kind of such technology interfere with their own especially when it is for military purposes.

My initial accusation of seeing the Sharks as utter foolish in regard to this perspective was returned with a demonstration of what they had in their possession.

A small fleet of five warships, imposing strongholds from which each is equipped with an armory powerful enough to withstand an entire fleet of our warships, my assumption at this point in time was by at least ten vessels.

Most interesting about these so called _Warships of the Imperial High-Class_ is that they’re equipped with a highly advanced artificial intelligence able to command the entire ship on its own if necessary. These ships are also manned with a so-called _Avatar_ which presents to be the embodiment of said intelligence. Purpose of this Avatar is to serve the crew as link or contact with their ship, a sentimental issue from my perspective since a warship is nothing else than a tool designed for destruction and conquer, and not for idle conversation.

 

Last part of my report contains the mentioning of a combat simulation between my fleet and the Shark’s. Against my previous expectations of their capabilities, all five ships were not able to withstand our forces and seemed to be in some kind of disarray for which their unexperienced captains who until then only had simulated experiences in combat were to blame.

Nonetheless they managed to destroy one of my ship’s ion-canon and shot another one unable to maneuver before I was able to inflict heavy damage to three of their ships before the remaining two surrendered.

This victory solidified our claim to the Nanaue-system in the Andromeda Galaxy as well as turned the Sharks and Sa’hai into obedient members of the Galra Empire.

 

 

Access to this report is granted only to our Lord Emperor Zarkon as well as his leading generals and to the members of the Imperial Intelligence Forces.

Vrepit Sa.


End file.
